New Fates
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: They are changed into a new dimension where for the first couple of hours, they love it. They want to stay and never go back! What will happen when they are in danger while the Gates of Time are temporally out of order? Who will save them?
1. Prologue

Untitled 

Prologue 

"What are we doing here? Is there something you should be telling us Trunks?" asked Goten with his arms over his chest. 

"There is someone coming. This women said they would gracefully out of the sky and land here. She wanted us three to meet them and show them around here. Her name was Pluto or something. These three women are needed here in this world," he said letting his blue eyes look up into the nice baby blue sky. 

"Goten, we're here to pick up a few strong fighting chicks that will help us save the world or something rather," explained Gohan with a smiled. A wind blew by making Trunks' long lavender hair move behing him. 

"AHHHHH!" Trunks looked up to see someone falling toward them. He flew up quickly and grabbed. Once she felt she wasn't falling anymore, she tightly grabbed onto him never wanting to let go. He flew down to the ground and landed there. He saw the fear all over her face with fresh trails of tears down her cheeks. A girl with long golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes landed on the ground gently. She was the one know as Eternal Sailor Venus. She looked over to Eternal Sailor Jupiter in someone's arms. She quickly dashed over there as quick as possible. 

"Oh my god Jupiter! Are you alright? What happned?" she exclaimed touching her friend gently. Trunks gently laid her on the ground. Her emerlad eyes opened with tears still in them. She flung her arms around Venus and sobbed on her shoulder. 

"I thought I was going to die Minako! I thought I was going to die! It was so horrible. Seeing the ground get closer and closer...." she sobbed. Venus hugged her gently. 

"Makoto, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. You just paniced and forgot how to bring your wings out. There's nothing wrong with that. But, at least this sweet gentlemen was here to save you," she said trying to get to the brighter side. She nodded her head and pulled it back wiping the tears away gently. She turned to Trunks and hugged him. 

"Thank-you so much," she said. 

"Your welcome," he blushed. 

"AHHHH!" They all looked up to see a red and black blur coming down. Goten quickly went up and grabbed her. Her brought down the women quickly thanked him and ran over to the other two. 

"Alright. Number one, what are we doing here, and number two, why did stupid Pluto have to make us drop out of the sky?" asked the girl know as Eternal Sailor Mars. Jupiter suddenly gasped. 

"Where's Serenity?" 

"Mercury?" 

"Saturn?" 

"Neptune?" 

"Uranus?" 

"Chibi Moon?" 

"Tuxedo Kame?" 

They all looked at each other. A cold wind went by making everyone suddenly stutter. A fog came and then left. There she stood tall. Her long dark green almost black hair half up in a bun, half down. Her dark purple eyes looked at them. She held her staff here gently. 

"I should burn you to a crisp!" cried Mars glaring at her. 

"Thank-you Trunks for listening to my words. If it wasn't for you nor your friend here, they most certainly would have been killed," she stated. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The fire arrow flew quickly and hit Pluto making her fall to the ground. She slowly picked herself up from the ground with a glare on her face. 

"Control yourself Mars before I send you into a never ending pit where you will keep on falling. No one will save you there!" she spat out. Jupiter head Mars in the back of the head making her black raven hair move forward with her head. 

"Pluto, why did you bring us here? Where's everyone else? Are they dead? What happened?" asked Jupiter quickly. 

"You are here for a certain purpose in which I cannot tell you of. You will have to find out on your own. Once you have finished that purpose, you will be able to come home. The others are with Princess Serenity in Crystal Tokyo. They the outer senshi will help Mercury protect the Queen if there is any problems. Do not worry Sailor Senshi. You will find what you're looking for. I promise you that. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan will make sure that you are alright," They turned to see who each was. "Now, sleep. Rest to regain your full strength once again." She moved her staff making there eyes heavy, until they fell to the ground asleep. 

"Z Fighters, take them, and make sure that they are fully taken care of. Each of your will have to watch over one of them which means keeping them with at all times and at your house. Trunks, I want you to watch over Jupiter. She needs the most guidence right now. Be careful. She is fragile on the inside with her emotional status. Goten, watch over Mars. Change her into a new person where she can show her emotions and not bottle it up. It will help her so much. Gohan, watch Venus. Don't force her into talking about anything she doesn't want to. Keep her safe. Now, take them," she said. She moved her staff once again making all of them detransform. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. Chapter 1

Untitled 

Chapter 1 

Makoto awoke to be asleep on a hard table that had an electric blanket on it to make it warm. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. There were tools, computers, papers, a large screen, a window, some more tables, emergancy kits, all placed into this large white room. She looked down at her white shirt, tight black pants. She brushed her long golden brown hair back over her shoulder. She looked to the sound of typing on a keyboard. There sat a woman with blue hair down to her shoulders. Suddenly, she turned letting her blue eyes meet Makoto's emerald ones. A smile crept up from her pink lips. 

"Well, it looks like you're awake. I'm Bulma, Trunks' mom. It's nice to know that there still are some pretty and decent girls around for my boy. You're going to be staying with us for a very long time Makoto. I'm not going to let you go out into that city where you can get mugged. It's safer here with people you will get to know..." She was suddenly cut off by the door bursting open. A man with black spiked hair, and black eyes stood there with his arms folded. 

"Women! Where's my dinner? Anyone could starve in this place since you're so busy opening your big mouth about unimportant things!" he bellowed. 

"Vegeta! I was making sure that Makoto woke up to be with someone instead of wondering around the house and having to be scared to death by you opening your mouth! Just go have Trunks order some pizza or something," said Bulma glaring at him. 

"You go talk to your pitiful son and make him order it. I'm not talking to him!" Makoto slipped down off the table and stood next to Bulma. 

"Fine! Come on Makoto. I don't want Vegeta to scare you off," said Bulma taking her hand as they left the room together. They started to walk when Makoto broke the silence. 

"Bulma, I could cook and save you all the trouble. Vegeta doesn't bother me so you could get back to your work," said Makoto. Bulma turned to her. 

"Really?" 

"It would help me to repay you for showing me so much hospitality even though you don't know me," she said. Bulma showed Makoto to the kitchen where she quickly started. Something suddenly snapped in her. The door opened and in came Trunks. 

"Hi honey. How was your day at work?" she asked cooking while four people followed in behind him. 

"What?" he questioned. 

"Pluto!!!!" said Rei loudly. She was dresses in tight black pants and a tight red shirt to go with it. A portal opened and out came Haruka. He was in tan slacks, and a soft blue shirt. His blue eyes seemed amazed at what was going on. 

"You did come home from work, correct?" she asked turning to him. 

"Um, yeah..." 

"Haruka, knock it off right now! You know how Makoto is!" said Minako. She was in tight black pants and a soft yellow shirt. 

"It took me a week to get that blue dye out of my hair plus to get my hair nice and soft once again. This is my pay back," he smiled. He snapped his fingers all of a sudden. Makoto rubbed her head. 

"Hi guys!" she smiled. She turned to Haruka and glared. 

"Hi Makoto," he smiled. 

"You better knock that off mister! It's not one bit funny," she said folding her arms over her chest. 

"I could do something worst," he smiled. He snapped his fingers to place her in a black bikini with a swim skirt of dark red roses around her waist. She looked at herself. 

"Hey, this is really cute! I should wear this to the beach some time," she smiled. 

"What ever Princess," he said and then snapped his fingers again. She was suddenly in some Vitoria's Secret wear. 

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Do something like this one more time and I'll go to extreme measures mister. Don't test me!" she said. 

"Sure you will," he smiled. He suddenly changed her into a baggy shirt that went to the middle of her tighs. 

"I'm counting to three!" she growled. 

"1" He placed her in a tight black shirt with a black underwear buttoms. 

"2" He placed her in a playboy bunny outfit. 

"3" he placed her in a towel with slippers. 

"That's it!" she said. 

"It was nice knowing you buddy!" said Minako. Makoto walked over to where Haruka stood. She pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, and pushed him to the ground. She sat on his stomach and glared at him while her hand contained a ball of electricity getting powerful every second. 

"Change me back or pay the price," she said between her teeth. His hand touched her cheek gently. 

"You look so good like that," he smiled. 

"Word of advice, you're not going to flirt your way out of this one," said Rei sheepishly. 

"If I'm not in my clothes by the time I count to one, you are going to be toast with this and Serenity!" 

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll change you back," he grumbled. He changed her bakc to her normal clothes and she smiled. 

"See, it's as simple as---" she was cut off by Haruka turning over quickly and pinning her to the floor. 

"Never let your guard down Princess," he smiled. A portal opened and there came Pluto. 

"Come on Haruka. I told you *not* to go threw the portal and now you're ruining thetime line. Jerk! I'll get you later for it! Never mind. You'll answer to Michiru and Neo-Queen Serenity," she smiled. He kissed Makoto on the forehead gently. 

"I'll be back," he smiled. He got up and started walking. Makoto *accidently* moved her leg, making him trip, fall on Pluto, and go threw the portal. 

"Opps! I really didn't mean to, did I?" she said with a final smirk to Minako and Rei. They all started laughing. 

"You always get the last laugh don't you Makoto?" asked Rei. 

"Of course. Or else I wouldn't be Makoto, would I?" she asked with an innocent smile. 

"Alright, the funs over, get up and cook my dinner," sneered Vegeta. Makoto got up. 

"I better get a 'thank-you' or else I'll pass you up the next time I cook," said Makoto sticking her tounge out at him. He just growled. 

"So, what's the story about you and Haruka?" asked Rei with a grin. 

"What's the story about you and Chad?" asked Makoto raising an eye brow. 

"There's nothing between me and Chad! He's just a stupid worker at the temple. I have nothing to do with him!" she said folding her arms over her chest. 

"There's your answer," smiled Makoto. 

"You always do that!" complained Rei. 

"You always ask the same questions." 

"Mako-chan, do you think we'll ever get back?" asked Minako. 

"Minako,this is neither the time nor place to talk about this," insisted Makoto. Minako looked at the guys standing there and blushed. 

"Gomen." 

"Trunks! I'm so glad you're home! I want you to take Makoto shopping!" She threw him the keys. 

"Well that's very funny! We were going to take Rei and Minako as well," smiled Goten. 

"Then go and have fun! I wouldn't want to keep you all here," smiled Bulma. 

"But--" 

"Don't worry Makoto. I'll take over," she smiled. Makoto nodded. They all walked outside shortly. Three different cars left. 

"So Rei, how do you like it here?" asked Goten. 

"It's fine. Much better than Crystal Tokyo. At least you have a lot of land to do things with instead of houses and city life aways all around you," she said. 

"That was Crystal Tokyo?" he asked. 

"Yes. No matter where you look, it's all city. No where to go. We were always kept in the palace walls to protect the Queen, keep meetings, look for new enemies, watch Chibiusa, and make sure that everything was in order. It might sound easy but it's acually really difficult. You're always alone. An empty feeling stays inside of you. You always want to leave, go think but, their is always something extra you must do. Never a break. I am actually glad we were brought here. It's a well needed vacation," said Rei. 

"With all that hard work, you would need a vacation. I just hope that you won't have to work," said Goten. 

"I hope so as well," said Rei. 

~~~~~ 

"Minako, how was Crystal Tokyo?" asked Gohan. 

"Beautiful on the inside out. Huge corridoors, long hallways, too many rooms. Always having to be guarded. There, we were lucky if we ever got any sleep. It's going to be hard not working. Very hard. I won't know what to do with myself. We always did jobs, day and night no matter what time it was. Taking care of Chibiusa, never having time to talk to any other Sailor Senshi unless it was for a job matter, walking everything. I'm surprised that I haven't gave up. It was my destiony to protect the Queen but now. Now I'm thinking about leaving it. Staying here where I could live my life. The way I want it. Go to college, become a fashion designer, get a home, have a family. These dreams will never come true, as long as I live," said Minako sadly. Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Minako, your dreams will come true some day. They always will. You just have to wait for the perfect timing for things to unravel. You will be free one day. I swear to it," he reassured. She nodded silently and just stared out the window. 

~~~~~ 

"Makoto?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What was it like where you lived?" asked Trunks. She kept staring out the window. 

"Not the life anyone should live." 

"What? But you seemed like you wanted to go back to it," he said glancing a look at her. 

"I grew up too fast. Normal people enjoy there childhood. Normal people go to college, get a job. Normal people have someone special to them. Us Sailor Senshi had none of that. At the age of 13, we all gave up our normal lives to protect our Princess. We never had any fun. The only thing that we could do was protect her, fight, stay up all hours of the night, miss days of school, being trapped in another demenion. Going to the future and the past. We had no time for college. We have to devote the rest of our time and lives to Neo-Queen Serenity. We will live till to world ends. In some ways, I'm glad I didn't find anyone special. To get married, have a family. To live longer, looking young as your husband grows old without you then dies. Knowing that there is no way that you could ever see them again. I would rather kill myself than go back. But, I can't. I will always live. I would be brough back. It---" She stopped talking by a strong arm going around her. She moved with it where she found herself leaning on him. 

"Don't think about it. Everything is going to be alright," said Trunks. 

'There is a lot in common that we both have my dear Princess. No matter what, I will live on forever. It seems...Oh never mind. That's just a bunch of rubbish.' 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	3. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


They did all of there shopping in small spirits. Just got everything they needed and then was ready to go.

  


"Is that all?" asked Goten looking at the few bags that they all held.

  


"I'm not in the mood for shopping," sighed Minako. The other two agreed.

  


"I know exactly what could help," said Gohan with a smile. Suddenly a woman walked up to them.

  


"Setsuna!" The three girls flung their arms around her.

  


"We need to talk," she said seriously. They all bowed there heads slowly. She made all of them disappear (cars and stuff included) out to a clear opening. She was now changed into Sailor Pluto.

  


"There is something that you need to do on an every day basis. You need to practice and train hard for at least five hours. It would help you become powerful for the near future. You must start now. Transform," she said.

  


"No." She turned to Rei.

  


"What?"

  


"I said no. I'm not going to work myself anymore. I can't do it. You don't know how it feels to be up late at night not able to go to sleep. Still imagining the Queen calling for you. I can't take it anymore. I want to quit!" She said almost in tears. Makoto placed her arms around her gently.

  


"Rei, it's going to be alright. Everything will. I promise. Just, we just need to do this so that we can keep our minds off the Queen. I know how hard it is but, we'll have to deal with it. It's going to be hard living here without knowing what's going to happen next. Don't worry. Please Rei, transform with us," she whispered in her ear and placed her broach in her hand. She nodded her head gently. Makoto let go and looked at Pluto with a nod. Suddenly, Pluto made everyone disappear except the girls.

  


"Mars Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

  


"Venus Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

  


"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Minako and Rei appeared all of a sudden in there rooms where they where just about to lay down when the door suddenly opened.

  


"Come on girls! It's time for dinner!" said Chichi with a smile.

  


"Alright." They both entered the kitchen and sat down in there chairs.

  


"How was your training?" asked Gohan sitting down with Gotten.

  


"Shhh. Mina-chan is trying to sleep," said Minako with her eyes closed. Gohan and Gotten looked at each other and shrugged.

  


"Hey, why don't you invite Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Makoto over for dinner?" asked Chichi.

  


"I'll call!" said Gotten and quickly ran to the phone. He dialed a number to have Trunks pick up.

  


"Hello?"

  


"Hey Trunks, have everyone come over. Party at my house... OUCH! Mom!" Gohan took the phone.

  


"Your invited for dinner."

  


"Well, Makoto's taking a bath, mom's working, and Vegeta is training."

  


"What about you?"

  


"I was going to sleep."

  


"Alright. Fine. Do what ever you want while we eat without you."

  


"Fine." They both clicked.

  


"So?" asked Goten.

  


"Makoto's taking a bath, Bulma's working, Vegeta's training, and Trunks' is going to sleep."

  


"There loss."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Trunks walked into the bathroom an hour later to find it empty. He combed his hair and looked out the window to see the sun setting. He turned to the smell of something cooking. He made his way down stairs to see Bulma cooking while Makoto lounged on the floor, giving her directions.

  


"Alright, what else do I add?"

  


"A dash of salt and pepper. Allow it to come to a broil. It'll take at least ten minutes." A yawn escaped her. She put her arm over her eyes and sighed. There was a knock on the door.

  


"Mako-chan's not here," she muttered and rolled over. Trunks walked over to the door and opened it. The whole Son family stood there.

  


"We've come to take you out for dinner!" said ChiChi.

  


"Didn't you offer us to come?" asked Trunks.

  


"Goku ate it all," said Gohan.

  


"But I'm cooking!" They turned to Bulma. Minako and Rei looked at Makoto.

  


"Why aren't you cooking?" asked Minako.

  


"Shhhh. Mako-chan's trying to sleep," she whispered. Both of them looked at Makoto as if she was crazy and then took a seat at the table.

  


"Then I guess we'll join you," said ChiChi. Bulma nodded as they all made themselves comfortable. Makoto, Rei, Minako, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks suddenly turned their heads sharply at the feel of something. Makoto quickly got up and looked at her two friends.

  


"He's here too soon," she said. Minako and Rei nodded.

  


"That presence seems so firmiliar," said Rei. Quickly, they ran out side with the others to see a bright light starting to land out in the darkness.

  


"Tired or not, I'm going to see who it is," said Minako.

  


"Mars Eternal Crystal Power......"

  


"Venus Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Make-Up!"

  


They changed into the legendary sailor senshi. A light came from their backs as white wings appeared. Quickly, they started toward where the light had landed. The rest of the men followed behind them, wanting to find out for themselves as well.

  


~Why do you think the enemy is here so early?~

  


~I don't know why Jup. Perhaps he saw something from the future.~

  


~I want to find out who it is so I can kick their butt and get it over with!~

  


~Mars, calm do. You'll get your turn.~

  


They started to float down to the ground where they made their wings disappear. their eyes scanned around until they looked at a huddled up figure laying on the ground. Jupiter quickly ran over to the small figure to see it was a child who latched onto her. She stood up and walked over to the group holding the child that looked to be around five.

  


"What is this little guy doing out here?" asked Mars with a light coming from her hand. She touched his lavender hair and then turned to Trunks.

  


"Is this your brother?" she asked. He shook his head.

  


"I don't have a brother." She rose an eye brow.

  


"Son?" He held up his hands.

  


"Hey. Are you saying that he's me son? For all we know he could be anyone's."

  


"We can continue this later. Lets head back. He must be tired or even hungry," said Jupiter. They nodded and started back for Bulma's house.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry that I haven't update in for a really long time. Busy with other ideas. Well, I'm going to finish this fic before I start on anything else. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


  


The early morning sun started to rise into the sky, filling it was beautiful colors of red, orange, and yellow, being mixed into the dark blue that was leaving the sky, becoming lighter. Trunks sat up in bed at the smell of something good cooking. He got out of bed, combed his hair, and walked out of his room. He saw the television was on where the lavender haired boy sat watching Saturday morning cartoons. He turned to him where his emerald eyes looked into his and seemed to smile.

  


"Hey buddy," said Trunks taking a seat next to him and ruffling his head with his hand.

  


"Hey." His head turned back to the television where it seemed to be glued at the people fighting with each other. Trunks left him and went into the kitchen where he saw Makoto making scrambled eggs. His stomach grumbled at te smell of the delicious food cooking.

  


"Make yourself useful and set up the table," ordered Makoto as she cracked two more eggs and started mixing them in a bowl. Trunks grabbed five plates, glasses, napkins, and silverware. He sat up the table and waited for more orders.

  


"Could you pour some orange juice out as well?" He went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the juice. He looked over at Makoto who was wearing some baggy black night pants and a white shirt that showed off her tame stomach. Her hair was lazily placed in a messed up bun that seemed to go everywhere but was cute.

  


"Anything else?" He watched her place a cover over the eggs and go over to the oven. She pulled out some hash browns, and then sat them down.

  


"Butter the toast." He did as directed while she placed portions on the plates which consisted of eggs, hash browns, bacon, jo-jo potatoes, and then the toast joined it. She placed ketchup, tobacco sauce, and butter on the table.

  


"Anything else?" he asked. She looked up at him.

  


"You could get Bulma and Vegeta." He nodded and then started up the stairs. Vegeta had just came in from the training room and started for the kitchen so he went for the lab. He looked to see Bulma working hard on something.

  


"Do you want me to bring you your breakfast?" he asked. She nodded.

  


"Yeah. Just set it down over there." He left and went to the kitchen where he grabbed everything for Bulma. The kid was already sitting down and waiting.

  


"Bumla too?" asked Makoto. He nodded and then walked away. She sighed.

  


'Trunks, why do you have to wear clothes like that? It makes girls drool over your nice body. Especially me,' she thought. She looked to see him enter and sit down.

  


"What did Vegeta do?" asked Trunks while the kid had already started eating.

  


"Grab, grumble, and leave." Silence fill the room for a while.

  


"Are you two married?" asked the kid. Makoto almost choked on her food and turned to the kid with wide eyes. He sighed.

  


"I'll take that as a no," he said and then continued eating. After he was done, he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Trunks. Then he went back to watch cartoons. Trunks looked at his name on it and opened it.

  


_Dear Trunks,_

  


_Since this note has found you, I know that you must have found Sanku. He's a smart fellow and don't let him distract you will anything. He took after you with being strong. I'm revealing too much already. Train him and let him fight with you in your battle that could come anytime but I don't know when. Be careful about your choices as well Trunks. If you know that you're in love with someone, you should let them know before they walk out of your life forever. I don't want to see you get hurt in any way. We all miss you in the future, even your sons mother. Take care of yourself._

  


_Future Bulma_

  


  


He folded it up and placed it away.

  


"His name is Sanku and he's from the future," said Trunks. Makoto raised an eye brow as she picked up the empty plates and glasses.

  


"Oh really? For what purpose?" she asked taking them over to the sink and started to wash them.

  


"To help us fight the enemy that's coming." She nodded and dried her hands.

  


"The more the merrier," she said and took a seat across from him.

  


"True. Do you know when this enemy is coming?" he asked.

  


"In about two months I suppose. Setsuna really didn't tell us exactly when. She just said to prepare for the future." He nodded in agreement and then looked up from her eyes at the knock on the door. He got up and opened it where the four other teens entered. They all took their seats at the table.

  


"So, did you find anything out about the kid?" asked Minako. Trunks handed them the letter where they passed it around after reading it. The girls where the most effected by it. Rei grinned and Minako looked at Rei. He knew what part they must have read by those looks.

  


"I told you!" said Rei.

  


"What are you talking about?" asked Makoto.

  


"Sanku is Trunks' future son," said Minako. Makoto got an "o" look on her face.

  


"I wonder who the mom is," said Goten.

  


"Me too," said Rei.

  


"I'm going to get ready," said Makoto getting up from her seat and pushing it in. Minako looked at how Makoto ruffled Sanku's hair to see him smile as she passed by. She looked back at them.

  


"I was thinking that we should train the girls in the time chamber," said Goten.

  


"It'll only take three days," said Gohan.

  


"But who are we going to train?" said Trunks.

  


"You get Makoto," said Minako looking at Trunks.

  


"Why?" Minako and Rei smiled at each other.

  


"Because you are strong and you are the only one that Makoto trusts. She doesn't know Gohan or Goten."

  


"Who's going first?" asked Gohan.

  


"Trunks and Makoto," said both girls first.

  


"We can leave today and get it over with," said Goten.

  


"Do you think that it'll only take a day to get strong?" asked Minako.

  


"You're in the Time Chamber for a year inside there but here, it's only a day." They nodded.

  


"Okay. That's fine." That sat around for the next hour drinking coffee, fooling around, watching Sanku while Trunks took his shower. Makoto finally emerged from upstairs in some tan shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was just plainly down. Sanku went over to her where she picked him up where he hugged onto her. Trunks was already seated in blue jeans and a white shirt.

  


'Sanku really likes Makoto. I think he knows something I don't know. Is she his mother? They both have the same eyes,' thought Trunks.

  


"We need to get this kiddo here some clothes," said Makoto. A "duh" look went over all their faces.

  


"That would help since he's staying with us for a while."

  


"Why don't you and Trunks go?" asked Minako. Rei agreed.

  


"Yeah. You know fashion, Sanku likes you, and Trunks can drive."

  


"Please say yes," said Sanku looking at Makoto with a smile.

  


"Fine." Trunks grabbed the keys and they headed out. Trunks watched at the two laughed in the back.

  


'He does love her. Or does he just like women? No. He really didn't speak with Minako or Rei that much. Oh well. The note clearly says that if I love someone, I should let them know but, I don't love anyone right now. I'm just attracted but, that's all. There's nothing between us. No chemistry. Perhaps I might learn more about Makoto in the Time Chamber.'

  


"Makoto, how would you like to train in the Time Chamber with me?" he asked her.

  


"What is the Time Chamber?" she asked looking up at him.

  


"It's place where all of us usually go to get stronger. We train for exactly a year inside there but, outside, it will only be one day."

  


"She's not going," said Sanku. Trunks rose an eye brow.

  


"Why can't I go?" asked Makoto.

  


"I want you to stay here with me. You're the only person I trust," he said hugging onto her.

  


"What about Trunks? Don't you trust him?" she asked.

  


"Not now I don't. Until I see the future happen the way it should have happened."

  


"You're just like Setsuna. Hiding secrets," said Makoto. He smiled.

  


"I'm proud of it." Trunks stopped at the mall where they all got out and started into it.

  


'Why doesn't he like me? What did I do in the future that I have to change now?' he asked himself. He felt someone hold onto his arm and looked over to see Makoto.

  


"I'm sorry about what Sanku said. He's set on what happened in the future. Perhaps you could change what ever he got mad at you for," she suggested. He sighed.

  


"Yeah. I hate it when anyone's mad at me. Especially kids." She smiled at him gently.

  


"Don't worry. Everything will turn out better. I know it will. You just have to have a little faith."

  


"Makoto!" She looked at Sanku waiting for her to help him with an angry look on his face. She let go of his arm.

  


"Don't worry. I'll try to help with the situation." He then watched her leave him.

  


'She's beautiful, sweet, kind. Everything that a guy would want! She probably already has a perfect guy waiting for her back in her dimension.' He took a seat and waited for them the come out.

  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Alright. That's it for now. I'll get more out as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


The Time Chamber stood right in front of them. The large doors where closed. Sanku hung onto Makoto.

  


"You can't go in there with him," he said. Makoto shook her head.

  


"You have to understand that Trunks is a nice person. One year with him is perfectly fine. Don't worry. I won't let anything get out of hand, okay? I promise you. I'm just going to train with him, and that's it. I'll be back in one day. That's not long."

  


"Please don't leave me," he whimpered. She pulled a golden heart shaped necklace off, and placed it over his head.

  


"This is the last thing my parents gave me before they left. I want you to have it Sanku. Watch over it for me and think that I'm watching over you just like they're watching over me. Okay?" He nodded and hugged her. She smiled, kissed his head and then left with Trunks. The large doors opened and then closed behind them after they had entered. Minako bent down to Sanku and smiled.

  


"Nothing's going to happen. Makoto keeps her promises." He shook his head no.

  


"They will be attracted to each other no matter what. No one can stop the future. I just don't want to see her hurt like she is in the future."

  


"What happens to Makoto in the future?" asked Rei.

  


"He leaves her all alone, he doesn't even care about me either, just like Vegeta. The only time he's home is to sleep. Mostly he stays at Grandma's house where he trains all the time. I don't want that to happen to mommy."

  


"Mommy?" asked Minako with a frozen face. He nodded.

  


"Makoto is my mommy." Rei stood up.

  


"Goten! Get those doors opened!" He shook his head.

  


"Once they're sealed, they're sealed." Minako growled as she started pacing.

  


"If he lays one hand on her, I'll kill him!"

  


"I get the first hit," said Rei.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"So, what do we do exactly?" asked Makoto.

  


"Train." She followed him out of the plat form where he just walked normally but when she got there, she fell to the ground.

  


"What the hell?" She looked at a hand held out to her.

  


"It's one hundred times Earth gravity."

  


"I have to learn to do this myself. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

  


"Suit yourself." She helplessly tried getting up to her feet but, only managed to get to her knees and arms. She was already out of breath and knew that she couldn't last any longer. She could tell it had been a long time by the amount of sweat that had started to drip.

  


'I haven't sweat this much in, well, never! Damn this is hard,' she thought. She turned as best as she could and started going for the edge. She moved too fast and found herself face first in the floor once again. She growled and then started all over again. She learned from her mistake and took small slides at a time. She sighed as she managed to get one hand on the side. Then another. She pulled herself until she was half way, and then let herself rest for a moment. Half of her heavy, and the other half finally getting to relax. Trunks walk over to her, and sat down.

  


"Want any help?" he asked. She slowly shook her head.

  


"I have to do this myself or else I will never learn to not step out there." He nodded.

  


"Don't complain tonight about how much you hurt."

  


"I won't. I'll only hit you if you try to wake me up."

  


"Alright." He got up and then started back out training. She pulled herself up until she was finally out. Finally free from the gravity that was too harsh on her body. She laid there for what seemed like minutes until Trunks came back.

  


"Ready to take your shower?" he asked.

  


"I don't have the strength. You'll have to do it for me."

  


"What?!" He nearly jumped out of his skin.

  


"What, are you embarrass?" she asked tiredly.

  


"It's just....er....well...ummm...."

  


"Fine. I guess little old me will just have to stay here all sweaty, dirty, not cleaned---"

  


"Alright. Stop with the guilt trip. I'll do it. Hold on and let me get the water ready." She let out a sigh of relief.

  


'I wish I wasn't this weak. Man. I hate being weak. He should have warned me. Oh well.' She sighed once again and then felt herself being picked up.

  


"I owe you."

  


"Yeah. I know."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Rei still paced around with Minako as they looked at the clock pass them by. Only four hours. Not long enough.

  


"Why won't it hurry up already?" asked Rei glaring at her watch. Finally, Minako pulled out some cards.

  


"Play you poker." She nodded as they both sat down together. Minako delt the cards. She grinned. They both looked at each other for a long time, trying to find out what each other had.

  


"Twenty."

  


"Thirty"

  


"Fourty."

  


"Fifty"

  


"So me the cards." Rei placed hers down to show a full house. Minako grinned.

  


"Royal Flush!" Rei growled as she took the money from the center with glee. Rei looked at her watch. Thirty minutes had passed.

  


"I'm going to sleep. Perhaps it'll pass by quicker then." Minako nodded.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Trunks sat with his back turned to her while leaning against the tub. She was humming something strange yet seemed beautiful to him while she just relaxed.

  


"How many stars do you think is in this galaxy?" asked Makoto.

  


"I don't know."

  


"Guess."

  


"Twenty-five trillion."

  


"Close."

  


"How do you know?"

  


"I have my ways."

  


"How?"

  


"I can talk to the stars."

  


"Oh?"

  


"Yep. Guess again."

  


"Fifty trillion."

  


"Seventy-five trillion,three hundred twenty-two billion, six hundred million, two hundred seventy-five thousand, six hundred and two."

  


"Exactly?"

  


"Yep."

  


"Wow." She went back to humming while he went back to reading. He suddenly felt her arms over his shoulders and her head leaning on his.

  


"What cha reading?"

  


"A book."

  


"You get cranky when you're tired."

  


"You're cranky when someone's trying to wake you up."

  


"I'm up before you so don't start."

  


"Are you sure? Vegeta stormed out of your room when he wanted you to cook him dinner. It looked like he had a huge red mark on his face."

  


"He should have been in the kitchen when it was cooked. I only cook three times a day. No more. No less. Well, unless it's for me." He smiled.

  


"True. That's how most women are, huh?"

  


"Actually, Usagi can't cook, Minako goes out and eats, and Rei well, her grampa cooks for her. Ami, well, I've never seen her cook. I'm not sure she does."

  


"I feel sorry for Goten and Gohan."

  


"Why?"

  


"They only know how to make sandwiches." Makoto let out a giggle as Trunks chuckled.

  


"Poor dears."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Minako and Rei awoke to see only ten minutes until they were to finally come out. Sanku was bouncing in his seat while he waited. It was taking too long. Minako kept watching the ticking go around slowly. Rei listened to it and finally screamed.

  


"THIS IS DRIVING ME NUTS! GET THOSE DOORS OPEN ALREADY!!!" Minako slapped her.

  


"Calm down Rei. Everything is going to be fine. I know it. It will be." Five.....Four.....Three.....Two.....One..... A fog started to roll in as the doors opened. The three impatient ones waited for the fog to clear where they saw Makoto and Trunks exit. Sanku was the first to run. Makoto picked him up while he hugged her tightly.

  


"Don't do that again," he ordered.

  


"I was only gone for one day."

  


"It seemed longer than that." Minako and Rei glared at Trunks while they walked up to him. They both slapped him.

  


"You're going to marry Makoto and you're going to stay with her, do you understand?!" Makoto rose an eye brow.

  


"What are you two talking about? We didn't do anything. Geez. You're paranoid." Sanku smiled.

  


"You kept your promise."

  


"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Minako and Rei laughed and looked at each other.

  


"Oh, nothing. Nothing really. Just nevermind."

  


"We have to wait a day until the Time Chamber gets ready for the next group of us," said Gohan. They nodded


	6. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


Trunks walked into the living room where Makoto was cuddled up in a large blue comforter with Sanku, watching a scary movie. Her hands were gripped onto the comforter while her eyes were plastered onto the screen. Sanku didn't even see him enter the room. He decided to sneak up on Makoto and place a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and fell off the couch. Her eyes glared at Trunks as she chucked a pillow at him.

  


"You idiot!" He let out a chuckle.

  


"You missed the ending!" said Sanku. Makoto turned her head to screen to see the credits. She growled.

  


"You idiot!" She crawled back onto the couch and sighed.

  


"Mako-chan, can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Sanku looking at her with pleading eyes. She nodded.

  


"Sure thing. You think I would be able to make it up those creepy stairs with Trunks loose in the house?" He chuckled as they both turned off the tv, lights and headed up stairs with Trunks. They went into separate rooms where they went into dream land once they all hit the bed.

  


**~FLASHBACK~**

  


A woman in a dark green dress sat in a large chair with her legs swung over the side. A book in her hands while she read it with excitement. Another woman walked into the room and cleared her throat gently. The girl with emerald eyes looked up to see her mother standing there. Quickly she rose from her seat and bowed her head gently.

  


"Are you ready my daughter for your big day?" asked the woman whom looked at her with her light green eyes. A strand of brown hair touched her face where she quickly drew it back.

  


"Actually Mother, I am nervous. I have never met my fiancee nor know what he is like. I do not know what to expect of him." The woman smiled at her daughter.

  


"Do not worry. Just know one thing. You are the Princess of Jupiter, the future Queen, and only heir to the thrown. If any problems come about, just have me help you. Would you like to know where you are going for your wedding night?" asked Queen Jupiter.

  


"It would make me more comfortable about knowing."

  


"You will be placed away in the the honeymoon chambers at his palace. There will be no disturbances to you for two nights. Come with me my child and let us get you ready." She followed her mother out of the room.

  


~*~

  


A guard stood before them as they exited from their ship. Her future parents through marriage stood before them. The man looked ruthless with always that look that scared you to death. She grabbed onto her mothers hand with hers gently.

  


"Your daughter is so beautiful. I wish we could have had a daughter but, a son is always nice since I will get a daughter weather I like it or not. You may call me Bulmahn. I don't like the formalities," said a blue haired, blue eyed woman with a smile.

  


"Thank-you Bulma. Shall we have the wedding?" asked Queen Jupiter. She nodded.

  


"Please follow me. Everything is set up. The court is in order, the preist awaits along with my son. I believe he's pacing outside of the door. Soon he's going to to make a large hole in the floor," she giggled. They walked down the long halls until they looked to see a man pacing. Bulma stopped them behind a corner. She looked at her future daughter and smiled.

  


"We will be waiting for you. My son will treat you right. I can tell you have butterflies in your stomach. We'll be waiting for you both. The doors will be opened in five minutes. You have enough time to introduce yourselfs. Knock him dead," she smiled with her fingers holding Makoto's chin gently. She then practically pushed her out into a nearby wall and then ran off with Queen Jupiter. Slowly, she started walking toward the lavender haired man that was pacing across the floor. She froze once his blue eyes looked up at her. Like a reaction, she took a step back once he took a step toward her. Something or someone seemed to be pushing her forward. It stopped when she was in front of him. He took her shaky hand and kissed it gently.

  


"It is nice to meet you Princess Makoto," he spoke in a deep voice. She bowed her head gently.

  


"Nice to meet you Prince Trunks." He smiled at her gently which seemed to make her melt. Her knees where about to give out and she could feel it. Some how, he must have as well. He caught her just as they gave away.

  


"I can tell you are nervous as well." She nodded.

  


"Very." His hand gently held up her chin.

  


"You have no reason to. I do not bite." She let out a little giggle. He turned his head at the sounds of the doors opening. He sat her on her feet and gently took her hand.

  


"No turning back." They entered and went up to the preist. They repeated the vows, and then he kissed her gently, sealing it. The two Queen quickly took them both by the arm and started leading them down many halls, twists, and turns until they came to two gold doors. They opened them, pushed the inside, shut them, and locked it.

  


"You better be nice," ordered both women and then walked away with the keys happily. Makoto stared at the door with her face filled with shock and fear.

  


'I am not ready for this,' she thought with fear. She felt herself turned around and his lips against hers, holding her gently but, she wasn't responding. He stopped and looked at his bride.

  


"What is wrong?"

  


"I cannot do this. I am not ready for any of this."

  


"How old are you?"

  


"Sixteen." He let go of her and started pacing.

  


"Great!" She turned him to face her.

  


"You two-faced imbecile!" She pushed him away from him. He grabbed her arm and turned her to him. She pushed him away from her. She walked away from him and sat on the couch. For the next two hours, both of them sat on the other side of the room in silence. There was a knock on the door which caused both of them to jump. Makoto went over and opened it. She was pushed in with a maid who took her into the bath room. Bulma walked in. They heard commotion in the bath room.

  


"Let go of my dress!" Something broke and the maid quickly ran out with her hair messed up.

  


"I will not touch that devil child!" She exited the room quickly. They heard the door lock. Bulma walked over to it and knocked on it.

  


"Makoto! Give me the dress."

  


"What do you think I am? A child!? I can take my clothes off perfectly fine! I'm not stupid!" She opened the door, shoved the dress out, shut the door and locked it again.

  


~*~

  


At midnight, Bulma handed her a night grown under the door. Makoto had already bathed for a long time and was dead tired.

  


"Will you come out now?"

  


"No."

  


"DON'T MAKE ME KNOCK DOWN THAT DOOR!" She looked to see the door open slowly. Trunks ushered Bulma to leave. She quickly left and locked the door. He looked to see her make it slowly come out, make it over to the bed where she crawled in it and closed her eyes. He crawled in next to her and gently moved the hair away from her face.

  


"I'm sorry for acting like a two-faced imbecile. I just expected you to be older. You look older than you told me. More like 18. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

  


"If you hold me I will." He kissed her forehead gently to have her turn to him with those emerald eyes that seemed to smile at him. He opened his arms for her where she buried herself in his warm embrace and chest. He held onto her like she was the only thing that he could live for. She smiled gently at him as she fell asleep.

  


**~END FLASHBACK~**

  


Makoto quickly sat up in her bed. She felt a cold chill run over her as she left her bed and went through the bathroom where she entered into Trunks' room. She crawled in with him where he placed his arms around her gently.

  


"Bad dream?" he mumbled.

  


"Flash back of the past." He nodded and kissed her forehead gently.

  


"Everything will be fine. Just go to sleep Mako." She cuddled into his arms where she was about to fall asleep only to have Sanku crawl in with them both where his eyes closed once he was in the middle of them both.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


AN: Sorry for taking so long. Hope you like it so far!


	7. Chapter 6

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 6**

**~*~*~*~*~**

  


  


  


  


  


...One month later...

  


  


  


Minako sighed while she sat on the cliff with Rei who was also bored. They'd learned a lot of new things over the month and still they were tired of everything. There was no enemy that had arrived which made it boring. All the sayions of course could over power them any day of the week.

  


"Makoto's lucky. At least she gets to have fun watching over a kid," said Rei. Minako nodded.

  


"I know what you mean. I wish that I could watch over a kid or at least fight someone---" A large ship hovered over them.

  


"You just had to say it, didn't you?" asked Rei glaring in her direction. Minako growled as they were both sucked up in a beam of light. They landed on the ground with a huge thud.

  


"Venus Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Mars Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Make-Up!" A red and yellow light filled the room until they stood there, fully transformed. They started walking into the ship, deeper and deeper until they entered a room where the doors locked behind them. They heard a faint pounding of metal that could be coming from anywhere.

  


"What's that sound?" asked Venus looking around with Mars.

  


"I don't know and I really don't want to find out either." A cackle filled the room as a man appeared in the middle. He was dressed in a light blue uniform with a cape behind him. His dark blue gems sparkled and made them look at him in a dreamy way. Short black hair surrounded his face.

  


"I see that you've found the best room here," he said in a deep voice.

  


"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Venus glaring.

  


"Patient tiger lily, patient. Don't you want to see what happened to your friend, Jupiter or Makoto if you prefer?" he asked.

  


"What have you done with her?" asked Mars getting ready to attack him at any time. A large ball appeared in front of them which showed Makoto out with Sanku.

  


~VISION~

  


Makoto was out with Sanku, fooling around in the field where he was picking flowers then handed one to her which she stuck in her hair. Three men in all black appeared and started toward them.

  


"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Sanku started punching the holly tar out of two men at once while Jupiter took on the other one.

  


"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Behind her, two men quickly grabbed her while the other man staggered. Sanku started in on him. He turned to see her being pulled farther and farther away toward a portal.

  


"Sanku!" Her gloved hand reached out to him.

  


"No! Mommy," yelled Saknu running toward her.

  


"Tell the others!" She was pulled in, her hand still showing, he reached it. Touching the tips of her fingers before she was sucked into the portal. She looked to see her gone. He growled and looked down to see her golden locket on the ground. He picked it up and head toward home.

  


~END~

  


Venus and Mars growled.

  


"How dare you do such a thing to us," yelled Mars.

  


"Venus Shooting Hearts!" All these golden hearts went around him in lights. He grinned as he watched her close her eyes. He made Jupiter appear with him.

  


"Explode!" They all exploded around them. They heard a female's scream of pain. Once the smoke disappeared, they looked to see Jupiter standing as much as possible. She was all messed up with blood, burn marks, and her clothes torn. She fell to her knees.

  


"Minako-chan...why?" She looked at her with tear stained eyes that held hurt, sadness, betrayal.

  


"Makoto!" They quickly ran toward her long to be blown back into a wall.

  


"Thank-you Venus. She's now ready to become evil," he grinned.

  


'Mars, Venus, it's up to us to destroy him, now.'

  


'What are we going to do Jup?'

  


'Self destruct.'

  


'But you're hurt because of me. You'll surely die!'

  


'Don't worry Venus. That's the way the future should be. It changes in different ways. Now lets do this now.'

  


'Alright.'

  


'I'm with you.'

  


The three started to glow their own color of green, red, and yellow. It started getting brighter and brighter each second. The room was too bright for the man to do anything. He couldn't focus at all. Suddenly, it exploded. The entire ship went down. It's crew, dead. The evil, gone.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


The Z-Fighters stopped when they saw that explosion.

  


"NO!" yelled Sanku, still racing toward the remains of the ship.

  


"Sanku! Get back here!" Trunks started to chase after him along with the others. The remains of the ship was scattered over to ground yet, it never landed on the senshi. Venus and Mars ran toward their command that was slowly fading.

  


"No Jupiter! I told you not to! You're leaving us now," cried Venus.

  


"It's our destiny to fight and die to save what ever world we're in," spoke Jupiter slowly. Sanku quickly appeared beside them with all the Z-Fighters.

  


"Makoto!" He ran over to her side and looked at her sadly.

  


"What's wrong with you? Why are you fading?" he asked. She was fading more and more as they spoke, sparkles started showing to where she was. She looked at Mars who got the hit. She took Sanku by the shoulders and started leading him off, talking to him about what was going on.

  


"See you in the future," said Venus with a sad smile.

  


"I'll be waiting."

  


"What's going on?" asked Trunks. Jupiter looked up at him, nearly a ghost.

  


"I'm dying Trunks. I'm leaving....this world for......for good...." He looked to see only sparkles from where she was and then, they were gone as well.

  


_Why didn't I tell her? Why didn't I say I was in love with her? For all I know, she could have been Sanku's mother. I'm so stupid! She's gone and I never got to tell her! I'm so stupid!_

  


Venus looked as Trunks disappeared all of a sudden. Mars ran up to them all of a sudden with Sanku in her arms. He was starting to disappear.

  


"There's something wrong! The future is going to change so much since Makoto's gone. What are we going to do?" asked Mars with a worried face.

  


"Pluto! She's the one that should know what's going on. We need to get her."

  


"I want my daddy..." Mars looked down at Sanku.

  


"I'll get him for you." She looked around to find Trunks no where.

  


"Someone, get Trunks! We have to make Sanku happy at least while we try to finish up business here!" yelled Venus.

  


"I'll go find Trunks. Goten, coming?" asked Gohan. He nodded.

  


"Yeah, I will." They both flew off in the direction where Trunks' energy gave off.

  


"Lets go through this portal," said Venus as she opened one up. They all walked through it to see themselves surrounded by fog. A shadow stood before them.

  


"You're not welcome here, demons!" A large key staff hit Venus.

  


"Stop it Setsuna! It's only us!" The fog cleared as the woman looked sheepishly at them.

  


"Sorry. What is your business here?" she asked.

  


"Something's wrong with the future. Now that Jupiter's dead, Sanku's disappearing. Their whole entire future is at stake!" said Venus. Mars brought the boy toward Pluto.

  


"I have to find out where Makoto is firstly. For all we know, she could be on Jupiter."

  


"Hurry up woman. We haven't got all day," sneered Vegeta.

  


"Come on Vegeta. Give the woman a break. She might save our future," said Goku.

  


"Hnnnn."

  


  


  


  


An: That's all for now. Hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


She wondered aimlessly through this palace that was too large for her. The ceilings where tall enough for three elephants to be standing on each other's backs. She sighed while she continued walking around, looking for any living soul that would be here but, it looked like she was the only one there.

  


"Hello? Is anyone here or am I all alone?" she asked aloud while walking down the corridors. She stopped to notice something about herself in a tall mirror. She was in a white and golden wedding dress that looked beautiful on her. Her hair was up with a veil in the back, covering her brown hair. She sighed and turned at the sound of foot steps. It was her mother, Queen Jupiter.

  


"Mother!" She ran and let her arms surround her. The older woman hugged her gently with a smile on her face.

  


"Oh my darling daughter, you're not suppose to be here so early. What happened to you?" asked Queen Jupiter pulling her back to look at her.

  


"I was captured by this evil force that took me away from what I was doing. I decided to self destruct, hoping that me along with the other two senshi would survive but, I didn't. They're both fine but, I died. At least the evil is gone."

  


"What about Trunks? Didn't you think about him?" asked Queen Jupiter.

  


"Why would I think about Trunks? He's going to get married to someone else and have a sweet child, Sanku. You know, Sanku has decided to start calling my mommy. I wonder why---"

  


"I feel another presence here," said Queen Jupiter turning her head around to look in the direction the aura came from.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"All you have to do is bring Makoto back here and well, you know so Sanku is born," said Pluto looking at Trunks.

  


"She's Sanku's mother?" asked Trunks.

  


"Isn't that what she just said?" asked Venus tapping her foot. Trunks looked down at Sanku who was in his arms.

  


"Go and get her dad. I know you can," smiled Sanku. He gave him a golden heart shaped necklace.

  


"This is the last thing her parents gave her. Give it back to her, for me." Trunks nodded.

  


"I'll do this for you Sanku." Sanku smiled.

  


"Don't forget to marry her, love her, and always be by her side no matter what dad. Change the future to where I have a real father." Trunks nodded.

  


"You'll be spoiled rotten. I promise."

  


"Come on Trunks. Hurry up. We want to future to be saved!" Venus took Sanku into her arms for him while Pluto opened a portal.

  


"Good luck and be careful." He nodded and then entered.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Come with me Makoto." She felt a hard grasp on her wrist and pulled it back, taking a step away from the motherly figure that was starting to disappear.

  


"Who are you and what do you want?" A man in a black uniform stood there. He bowed to her, letting her coal black hair follow. His dark brown gems looked up at.

  


"I am to take you to Prince Arlo. Will you come without force?" he asked. She got in a fighting stance.

  


"Bring it on nega-trash!" He sighed and pulled out a sword.

  


"You know you're not going to win."

  


"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" He watched as nothing happened then, held up her wand.

  


"It would help if you had this, wouldn't it?" he asked. She held onto a large pole.

  


"You'll have to pry my cold dead body from this thing." He sighed.

  


"You're making things difficult for yourself." He started pulling her as much as he could away from that bar yet, he couldn't.

  


"I wish you would let go!"

  


"No!" He let go of her.

  


"I'll have him come and get you himself!"

  


"You just do that!" She watched him leave and then started running in another direction. He suddenly appeared in front of her, where she crashed into him. Both of them doubled over on the floor, all sprawled out.

  


"Thanks Princess."

  


"Are there suppose to be two of you?" she asked while her head starting spinning around and around.

  


"Sure, why not?" He grabbed her only to receive a kick in the stomach with her high heeled shoes.

  


"Don't touch me!"

  


"Fine!"

  


"Fine!"

  


"Fine!"

  


"Fine!"

  


"Fine!"

  


"I get the point already!" She took to her feet slowly and started wobbling around.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Trunks sensed her aura and started toward her, as quickly as possible. He appeared to see a man standing there, looking at her angrily.

  


"Start walking. You have to meet the Prince."

  


"Who the hell is the Prince? It would make it much easier if you would have told me! I might know him! Did that ever occur in your small mind?" she asked rubbing her head and leaning on the wall.

  


"You are to meet with Prince Trunks madam. Now come with me!"

  


"Is this how you treat a Princess? I'm not going anywhere with you until you act like a gentleman!" He growled and started off in a different direction grumbling. He threw her wand where she quickly caught it and let it disappear.

  


"Makoto?" She turned her head around to see Trunks standing there in a nice tuxedo.

  


"Trunks!" She ran over and hugged him tightly.

  


"I'm so glad that I'm not stuck here all alone anymore." He hugged her tightly in his arms, not wanting to let her go.

  


"You have to come back with me Makoto." She looked up at him gently.

  


"Go back where?" she asked.

  


"Our dimension. You're needed there."

  


"I'd love to come back so I could see everyone and Sanku," she paused at the expression on his face when she mentioned Sanku but she continued, "Trunks, what's wrong?" He hugged her closer to him.

  


"Sanku is disappearing." He let her pulled away from him.

  


"You didn't find the mother in time?" she asked, her voice filled with sadness. He walked up to her and placed her necklace around her neck.

  


"He wanted me to give this to you." She turned to him with tears threatening to falling.

  


"Did you find the mother?" she asked.

  


"Yes."

  


"Who?"

  


"You." Silence filled them once he spoke those words. Her emerald eyes met his for a moment then flickered away. He decided to take the opportunity by kissing her gently. He felt her responde with her arms going around his neck.

  


"I don't want to loose Sanku, like I almost lost you," he whispered.

  


"I'm not going to let us loose Sanku," she smiled as they both disappeared...

  


  


  


  


  


An: Hope you like. Three chapters in one day, wow! I'm sick so, I have enough time to write. I finally picked up my homework from school so, I won't be bored when I get writers block. Friends are the best because they tell you to get better and that they love you...I love my friends! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Take care and don't get sick to where you have to take pills like me, chow!


	9. Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


"Well, everything is normal, or so it seems," said Minako with a sigh as she sun bathed. Rei nodded.

  


"Yep. Peace at last. Now, lets get some well earned tans in," she smiled. They at there, soaking up the sun.

  


"I'm sorry mom and dad but, I need to go back to the future," said Sanku with a capsule in hand. He clicked it and a large ship appeared.

  


"I don't want you to go yet. You haven't had enough fun," she smiled. Sanku chuckled.

  


"I've had more fun that I can bare. Don't worry. I'm only nine and a half months away."

  


"Oh, I got you something," said Makoto, searching through her invisible pockets. She finally pulled out a package.

  


"You didn't need to mom."

  


"Take it anyway," said Trunks. He handed it to him.

  


"Thanks."

  


"Open it," said Makoto. He sighed and opened the box to find in it a photo album and her necklace.

  


"I can't take this," said Sanku holding it up, "This is the last thing your parents gave to you before they died." She shooked her head.

  


"Well, it's now yours. The photo album will let you remember all the fun we had together." He nodded.

  


"I'll tell grandma that everything's fine. See you in the future." He hugged Makoto and Trunks before he got in and then, it disappeared.

  


"I'm going to miss that kid."

  


"For a while," said Trunks with his arms around her. A cloud of fog came and went. There stood Pluto whom smiled.

  


"I'm glad everything is perfectly fine in this dimension. Minako, Rei, it's time for you to go back," said Pluto. Makoto sighed.

  


"Does everyone have to leave me on the same day?" she asked. Pluto smiled.

  


"They're needed in Crystal Tokyo. As for you, you're needed here. Don't worry. Everything will be fine Makoto. I'll let them come and visit you when ever you want them to," she smiled. Makoto nodded.

  


"That's fine with me." Minako and Rei walked through the portal.

  


"Glad to know that you both have each other. I'm glad some of us are happy," said Minako.

  


"The future has many ways to change," said Pluto with a smile.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Over the past months, Makoto and Trunks were married, had a house, and were expecting. The other senshi had finally found love in a different places. Minako had found her love playing the lead guitar in her band. Rei had found out that she was in love with Chad even though it seemed quite odd that she finally admitted it during the years. Ami had been asked to marry a man that had always been there for her. Greg. Chibi-Usa was already born and could walk now. She has turned out to be a great kid instead of bratty or selfish. Haruak and Michiru were married finally. Michiru was a famous artist along with a violin player. Haruka took up motorcycle and car racing, winning first place in all of the races. Hotaru was still in High School but dating a cute guy named Damitri.

  


Setsuna. Well, she's a different story. You couldn't find her dating could you? Wrong! She found her knight as last. The second Keeper of Time. Both of them where married and still holding out watching over the gates as if it was their own child with all the evil gone, that could on leave peace, right? Wrong!

  


"Trunks, do we have any fruit?"

  


"No."

  


"Why not?"

  


"You decided you didn't want any when I went shopping."

  


"Ummm. I was wrong?"

  


"I can't hear you."

  


"I was wrong."

  


"Any magic words?"

  


"Could you please get me some fruit? Froze preferably. If not, a big mixed dish that's already cut and stuff will do. What happened to English Clam Chowder?"

  


"You said you didn't want any."

  


"Pick me up some of that too, please?"

  


"Sure. I'll go right now. Anything else?"

  


"What ever comes to mind about what you want is fine with me."

  


"Alright." The door closes while Makoto sits down and watches some Jerry Springer.

  


_"Today on Jerry Springer, we're going to meet the people that's had the most kids. Welcome our first guest, Mia Morocco." Applause. A woman sits down._

  


_"Hi Jerry."_

  


_"Now Mia, how many kids did you have?"_

  


_"A octuplet."_

  


_"How any is that?"_

  


_"Eight."_

  


Makoto quickly switched the channel to the Discovery.

  


_"A frog can lay over one hundred eggs----"_

  


She turned off the TV and then place her hand over her stomach.

  


"Oh man oh man why do I watch TV?" she question. The door opened to have Trunks come back in.

  


"I brought a movie too."

  


"Anything without kids."

  


"Impatient?"

  


"I'm getting worried. I saw on Jerry Springer that this woman had eight kids at once! That's one too many." He nodded.

  


"Yep. Sure it. Wanna go upstairs and watch our movie?" She nodded and followed him. He placed in the movie and they both got comfortable. While the movie was playing, they ate some fruit. Makoto was about to fall asleep until she felt a pain in her stomach.

  


"Uhhhh Trunks?" His head turned to her at the shakiness in her voice.

  


"What's wrong Makoto?"

  


"It's time," she managed out. He quickly grabbed her and the keys, then left out the door. 

  


  


  


  


  


AN: Epilogue next!


	10. Epilogue

~*~*~*~*~

Epilogue

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


Trunks paced around in the hall, outside the operating room. They were doing a C-section. Something was wrong and he knew it but, they wouldn't tell him. His cellphone went off and he picked it up.

  


"Hello?"

  


"Hey Trunks. Where are you? Shouldn't you be keeping Makoto at home? She could have you son any day now---"

  


"Mom, I'm at the hospital---"

  


"Why aren't you in the room with her?!" asked Bulma.

  


"They're operating. They won't tell me what's wrong either."

  


"What are they doing?"

  


"A C-section."

  


"I'll be on my way Trunks. Don't worry one bit about it." He nodded and then hung up. She finally took a seat. A doctor came out with a smile.

  


"Congratulations Mr. Briefs," he shook his hand and continued, "You have two healthy twin boys." Trunks' jaw dropped.

  


"T-t-t-twins?" The doctor nodded.

  


"Yep. You're lucky because they both took after you with lavender hair. What do you want to name them?" he asked.

  


"I'll have to speak with my wife."

  


"She should be awake anytime soon." He nodded and went into the room he was intsructed to go to. He sat in the chair and watched her sleep so peacefully.

  


'How am I going to tell her? She's been afraid about have two to three kids at once. Man. This is going to be so hard,' he thought. He watched her eyes flicker open while her hand went to her head. Trunks gently touched her hand. She turned at looked at him.

  


"Tell me this is all a dream," she smiled and closed her eyes.

  


"Makoto, I need to tell you something important." She opened her eyes once again.

  


"Sure. What is it?"

  


"We had twins---" She setup and clutched her side.

  


"Are you sure their isn't any more?" He nodded.

  


"Just two." She sighed.

  


"Thank god. I'm so gold their's only two... Are they identical?"

  


"Yeah. So, what do you want to name the other one?"

  


"Toku."

  


"Sanku and Toku Briefs. Sounds good to me."

  


"Do you think we'll live a happy ending?"

  


"Perhaps."

  


"Okay. Oh, and just one more thing."

  


"Yeah?"

  


"No more kids."

  


"I thought we were going to have eight," he winked.

  


"Two's enough."

  


"Alright."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: End. I hope you liked it. Wow. I finished a fic in one day. I feel so special now. Thanks for the support! Read any of my other fics that you want. I don't mind at all. Take care!


End file.
